


Timeless Omega

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [33]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Percy, Slash, alpha!Kronos, top!Kronos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Down in Tartarus, Annabeth and Percy meet the Titans. Their only chance to survive it is to rely on the Titans. And two of them in particular are being very nice to Percy and Annabeth respectively.





	Timeless Omega

PJatO || Kronercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Timeless Omega || Kronercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Timeless Omega

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, mpreg, pregnacy, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Kronos/Percy

Side Pairings: Rhea/Annabeth, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

Godly Characters: Kronos, Rhea, Mnemosyne, Iapetus

Summary: Gaia won the Giant War and helped her children back into power. Kronos, freed from Tartarus by Iapetus and the two demigodly omegas Iapetus had taken under his wing, seeks a new queen.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Timeless Omega_

Gaia won the Giant War. It wasn't really a surprise to anyone, after all the Greeks had only sent four demigods into this war... and the Romans had only supplied three. Percy was caught in the middle of the war, but motivation had been even lower than during the Titan War.

During the Titan War, he at least knew what he was fighting for. This time? Was he fighting for the gods who abducted him and left him defenseless and without memories on the streets for six months? For the Greeks, who had essentially stopped looking for him after Jason joined them – because while Hera kept him hidden for a while, she did not do so for the entire half year he had been out on the streets. They could have tracked him. They didn't even contact New Rome before they arrived there half a year later – one of them could have taken a plane and _checked in_ to see if he was there. But no, Percy could wait for half a year. Surely Percy was safe with the Romans.

Like hell he was. Heck, he hadn't even _been_ with the Romans. But no one aside from Grover, Tyson and Nico seemed to bother with that. Seemed to bother with whether or not he was alright. And the Romans, they weren't safe. They were so caught up with their feud with the Greeks that only a handful of them even paid attention to the _real_ enemy.

So really, when only seven demigods took it up with the enemy, it did not surprise _anyone_ when they lost. Least of all Percy, who had spent the past weeks of having his memories back bitter. Honestly, he was an unmated omega, living on the streets without his memories had _not_ been a walk through the park. Especially not for six damn months. And right afterward, still malnourished and sleep-deprived from the past months, he was supposed to fight giants. Sure, totally in top-shape.

The war was decided when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus.

They wouldn't have survived without the help of Iapetus. A very angry Iapetus, who did remember that Percy was his friend – and his granddaughter Calypso's friend – but still the gods had kept him around as a janitor, having fun joking about him. Instead, Iapetus helped free his siblings from their weakened prison – Tartarus was coming apart by the seams. The only way to survive Tartarus had been to ally themselves with the Titans, otherwise Percy and Annabeth would have died.

The alliance soon turned into something more for the two omegas.

Turned out Gaia had mainly started waking because she was pissed about the way the gods treated the Titans. So between Iapetus, Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus as well as Gaia and the Giants upstairs, the Titans found their freedom again and they rose, siding with the Giants.

The gods never stood a chance, not this time around. But some of the demigods did.

Because the thing that had changed for Percy and Annabeth while in Tartarus was the way the Titans treated them. They definitely treated their allies far better than the gods did. That Percy and Annabeth were omegas only earned them more respect, actually. Koios, the Titan of intellect, basically adopted Annabeth. He literally adopted her after the war ended and the Titans took back Olympus. The girl, abandoned by Athena and her mortal family, deserved someone who understood her brilliant mind and Koios and his wife Phoebe gladly adopted her. Though Phoebe, Titaness of oracles, adopted her own teenager in the form of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Percy loved making fun of them for being sisters now because the two still fought and bickered as they always did.

Above all others, Rhea and Kronos took particular interest in Annabeth and Percy respectively.

The past millennia in Tartarus had taught Rhea and Kronos that their romance was long dead. Her betrayal had cut them deep, but she was a mother and could not have turned her back on her children, despite the way things turned out in the end. Both also suspected that maybe them being an alpha-alpha couple had put additional strain onto their relationship. Still, they had worked through their differences in Tartarus. And now they both agreed that it was time to move on.

Not that either Annabeth or Percy caught on with what was going on until the war was over and they were brought before the Titan council on Olympus. That was when the adoption became finalized and thus, Annabeth ascended into the status of Titaness. Closely followed by Rhea asking for her hand in mating. Percy would have found it funny, if he hadn't been too busy gawking at Kronos, who asked for Percy's hand in mating. Sure, that explained _so much_ , but still.

It explained why the Titans had so willingly accepted Percy and Annabeth among themselves and why they listened to the omegas' requests about their friends not being punished for the gods' deeds. Apparently, Percy had charmed Kronos during the Titan War and Kronos found himself tempted by the pretty, strong and independent omega. Percy had been too overwhelmed to compute.

Kronos returned him to New York and told him that it would be fine to think on it. Which was just so very, very surreal to Percy. But apparently, with the prophecy out of the way, with the Titans back in charge, Kronos wanted a new start. And he wanted a new queen at his side. After everything the gods had done to him, he couldn't find it in himself to be too upset about the change in leadership. Percy spent weeks in New York with his mom and Paul, trying to lead a normal life. Surprisingly enough, that actually worked. Nothing truly changed for the mortal world, they weren't affected by the change. Whether Poseidon and Amphitrite ruled the ocean, or Oceanus and Tethys, it didn't bother humans. Whether Zeus and Hera ruled over Olympus, or Kronos did, there was no change for humans. Though Percy kept receiving presents. Courting presents.

His favorite among them was the time-turner. Which literally looked like the one form Harry Potter, only that the Titan of time had enchanted it to actually work. It could freeze time – because actual time-travel was far too dangerous, but pausing everything for an hour or so was okay.

And yet, despite the cool gifts, Percy still hadn't made a decision on accepting the mating.

/break\

"So, are you going to keep my brother waiting for much longer?", asked Rhea curiously.

Percy blushed and ducked his head to hide the blush behind the cup of tea. Which, in itself, was surreal. Rhea had bought a villa outside New York, for herself and Annabeth. She had no interest in being co-ruler of Kronos, had told her brother that she would be glad for him to find a sweet little mate and rule together. All Rhea wanted was what she had always wanted – a peaceful home to live in with her family. And that family started with her new mate, her omega. Percy's eyes wandered over to look at Annabeth. She looked happier than he had ever seen her.

"Leave him be, Ree", chided Annabeth with a small grin. "Percy's always been... real bad at making such decisions, you know. He just needs more time. Besides, considering he's _wearing_ the courting jewelry he got, I think the answer pending is going to be worth the wait anyway."

Rhea laughed and smoothed down Annabeth's golden curls before pressing a gentle kiss on her omega's cheek. Mnemosyne stood next to them and cooed softly in teasing, causing both Rhea and Annabeth to blush slightly. Mnemosyne was, next to Oceanus and Tethys, the Titan to take most to Percy. Apparently, she was not a fan of Hera meddling with _her_ realm – memories. So she had grown fiercely protective of Percy. And in being so, she became fast friends with Sally.

"It is good to see Annabeth so happy", commented Sally with a soft smile. "Try this."

She turned toward Paul with a spoon of soup and her husband gladly tried it. This was a sort of housewarming for Rhea and Annabeth. Pre-housewarming. The real party was going to start tonight, but for now they wanted a nice and calm one. The only ones present were Mnemosyne, Percy, Sally and Paul. The wild Titan-filled one would be later on in the day.

"This is good", grunted Paul in appreciation.

The pre-housewarming was more a matter of Rhea roping Percy, Sally and Mnemosyne into helping with the preparations and the cooking. She was lucky that they were all willing to help. Paul however strictly stuck to taste-testing and to setting the tables and decorating.

"What are your thoughts on the matter?", asked Rhea curiously, looking at Paul and Sally.

"I honestly do not have an opinion", grunted Paul with a shake of his head. "Whatever I say, it'll be the wrong thing. That boy has always been exceptionally stubborn. But he also knows what he wants, so I'm sure Percy already knows whether or not he's going to say yes."

"Personally, I think he could do worse than the king of the world", drawled Sally playfully.

"Mother of the queen's a nice title too, isn't it Sally?", joked Mnemosyne amused.

"Sure doesn't sound shabby", hummed Sally, eyes softening. "Percy, sweetie. Would you mind going to the groceries store with me? We forgot some things."

"Uhm, sure?", nodded Percy confused.

"Don't be too long! I need your hand for squeezing when everyone gets here", warned Annabeth.

"Oh, you'll do fine even without breaking Percy's hand, my little bookworm", chided Rhea.

The Titaness pulled Annabeth into a brief, soothing kiss just as Percy and Sally left the house. They walked in silence until they reached the store and Percy was pretty sure this wasn't about forgotten milk. His mom wanted to talk to him alone for a moment.

"What do you _really_ think about this?", asked Percy softly. "About... Kronos?"

"I'm not sure what to think", admitted Sally while browsing the shelves. "First, you try to kill the guy in a war. Then the guy saves your life during the next war. It's... complicated. But he has left you beautiful gifts, he has not been pushing the matter, he... kept us and your friends alive – which, I know, is not a given considering the whole situation between the gods and the Titans. But I see Annabeth and Rhea and I see how happy Rhea makes her. I want that happiness for you too, so if you think that Kronos can give it to you, then you have my blessing. The better question is: What do you think, Percy? I see you wearing the courting jewelry and cooking and eating the food he leaves you. Paul really appreciates all the high-class meat, by the way."

"I... I don't know", sighed Percy with a waver. "In the end... I understood where Luke was coming from during the Titan War. The gods never did care. Maybe I was still blind or naive back then, but now I can see that he might have been right all along. The Titans do treat us better. And... over the past months of going to council meetings, he's been nothing but charming to me. He wants me to become the Titan of weather, you know. Since the ocean is already covered by Oceanus and Tethys and he would prefer for his consort to, you know, live in the same castle. Storms. I like the idea. I like how much he respects me. And Phoebe and Rachel assure me that there are no further prophecies about Kronos' kids causing an uprising and locking everyone into Tartarus. Which, granted, can make a guy paranoid, I guess. And in the end, he didn't kill his kids either."

"Whatever you decide, I will have your back, sweetie", assured Sally softly.

"Thanks, mom", smiled Percy as he looked at her. "Okay. Let's get what we need and hurry back."

"Good plan. I think Annabeth might implode if she's not calmed down", chuckled Sally.

"Hey, you don't move in with the queen of Titans every day and host a party for all the major Titans and then some more", defended Percy playfully. "But yeah, she is definitely a nervous wreck."

/break\

Kronos' eyes were dark as he watched Percy. The pretty, sassy omega had left quite the impression during the war against the gods. The plan had been to beat the gods and keep the pretty omega as his trophy. Alas, the omega was more than just pretty – he sent Kronos back to Tartarus.

And when they met down there, Kronos saw more than just a pretty omega. Percy had been malnourished, sleep-deprived and beaten by life. How dare the gods let the pretty omega waste away like that instead of treating him like a literal king – something Percy should have become. After all, the last one to send Kronos to Tartarus had taken Olympus for himself and declared himself and his kin kings over all. But Percy? He had done all the dirty work, him and his friends had beaten the Titans and yet most they got was a warm handshake before being discarded like used toys. Just to be dusted off when the gods needed them again.

Kronos kept the pretty omega safe and sheltered. Him and the other Titans saw to it that _both_ of the wounded omegas stayed safe. Though it had been amusing for Kronos to watch how Rhea fell for the clever little blonde as she tended to Annabeth's injuries in Tartarus.

With the demigods on their side – Annabeth and Percy were easily convinced and they helped convince their friends to also join them, after all, the gods in their unfathomable wisdom thought that seven demigods would be enough to beat Gaia and the Giants – they won.

"He looks particularly pretty tonight", whispered Kronos lowly.

"Brother. You always think he looks pretty", grunted Rhea unimpressed.

"I do", agreed Kronos. "But he's wearing the brooch I gave him this week. It suits him."

Percy was wearing dark-blue robes, held together by a brooch, a scythe and a trident crossed. He was playing with it absentmindedly while talking to Mnemosyne. When he held up a hand in an aborted mission and headed out toward where Kronos knew their sisters Theia and Phoebe were, Percy lifted his head to catch Kronos' eyes. The omega smiled softly and waved.

"Oh, go over to him", sighed Rhea and elbowed him. "I have to go and see if _my_ precious omega is alright too. Last time I saw her, she was with Calypso and Rachel, which... never ends well."

Kronos grunted and stumbled toward Percy, glaring at his sister. Robbing the king of his dignity. So typical Rhea. Glowering to himself, Kronos made his way over to where Percy stood. Percy was still smiling, though now the expression had something even more amused to it.

"You two really remind me of myself and Annie", teased Percy.

"From what I've witnessed, Rhea and your Annie really are a match", grunted Kronos.

"Mh. And so are we. According to various sources", whispered Percy softly.

Kronos looked up, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Does that mean..."

"That I made up my mind", nodded Percy, cheeks flushed. "I... accept your courting."

"I promise I'll treat you like the queen you are", whispered Kronos, voice wavering.

Blushing, Percy wrapped one arm around Kronos' neck and pulled the king down into a brief, gentle kiss. "You better. Or I'll personally send you back to Tartarus."

Kronos smiled a little amused. It was part of Percy's charm. He wasn't going to allow Kronos to slip back into insanity as Rhea had, just idly sitting by while Kronos ate their children. No, Percy would kick Kronos' ass to the next millennia and make him see reason again. It was... oddly reassuring.

/One Year Later\

Percy hummed softly as he made his way back to the throne-room. He just got back from a meeting with Oceanus and Tethys in the underwater palace and now he was on the very important mission of tracking down his alpha. He frowned displeased when he found Kronos engaged in conversation with his other brothers. Stalking up to his alpha, he climbed onto the throne, straddling Kronos' lap. Wrapping his arms around Kronos' neck, Percy tilted his own neck in offer.

"...And I think that concludes this meeting", grunted Iapetus half-amused.

"Yes, something tells me my omega demands my attention", agreed Kronos slowly.

"You keep amazing me with your observation-skills, brother", snorted Iapetus. "If he were any less subtle, he'd be naked. Well then. Everyone else, follow me to the underworld to continue."

The Titans cleaned out, leaving Percy and Kronos alone in the throne-room. Smiling pleased, Percy leaned down to kiss his alpha deeply while fumbling with Kronos' robes until they were out of the way so Percy could grasp his mate's cock. Kronos growled into their kiss, his own hands wandering down beneath Percy's robes to pull his cheeks apart and play with his hole.

"Already wet and needy. Pregnancy does suit you, my queen", growled Kronos teasingly.

He tugged the brooch off Percy's robes with his teeth and allowed them to fall off. Kronos' eyes darkened as he kissed down Percy's chest to the bulged stomach of his pregnant omega. Percy groaned softly, fingers of one hand clawed into Kronos' hair while the other was still working Kronos into full hardness. Satisfied with how loose his omega was, Kronos grasped Percy's hips and guided him onto his hard cock. Percy groaned in relief as he was seated on the thick hardness.

"Ye—es. That's exactly what I needed", sighed Percy happily, kissing Kronos' neck. "Stupid alpha, knocking me up and making me stupidly horny. And then not even being in the same realm as me when I get horny. That meeting was such a pain. All I could think about was... you."

"I do so love that", chuckled Kronos lowly, cupping Percy's ass with both hands.

Percy mewled at that and pushed back into that touch while riding his alpha. He moved harshly and fast, greedy for Kronos' knot. This pregnancy really did have him ridiculously horny, but thankfully his alpha was more than eager to comply. Kronos leaned down to nibble Percy's neck, leaving a hickey on top of Percy's mate-mark. The sensation of Kronos sucking a mark there, coupled to the feeling of this hard, thick cock thrusting into him, hitting his prostate, the knot slowly swelling, teasing him – it was enough to make him come hard. Percy gasped strangled, rolling his hips with all of his strength, fighting against the urge to just collapse against Kronos. But he wanted that knot. He really wanted that knot. Coming down hard, he forced the swelling knot into his hole just before it popped and locked him together with his alpha. Half a breath later and Kronos came, filling Percy with that amazing sensation of warm seed, the very seed that had already gotten him pregnant. Laying a hand on top of his pregnant belly, Percy leaned forward and rested his forehead against Kronos' shoulder. Kronos gently caressed Percy's hair with one hand, the other joining Percy's on top of the rounded stomach where their firstborn was growing in.

"Such a good little omega", whispered Kronos.

"Next time I visit your siblings under the sea, you're gonna come along", demanded Percy irritated. "I want under water sex. Merman sex. You hear me, my king?"

"Anything my queen could want", chuckled Kronos fondly, kissing Percy's neck.

A small smile played on Percy's lips as he cuddled up more to his mate, relaxing against his king and alpha. Kronos held him close until Percy slowly drifted off to sleep in the safe embrace.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Next one up is going to be one that I am looking forward to in particular, because I'm very fond of the idea. Nico, finding Percy only shortly after 'Lost Hero' and instead of being alone on the streets for months, Percy gets to stay in New Rome just like Jason got to stay at CHB. And while with the Romans, Percy falls for Nico and Reyna


End file.
